Motion detection has long been a desirable ability to possess. Numerous kinds of electronic sensors can be used to detect motion and typically include the sensor producing a beam of light (visible or otherwise) that when broken, activates an alarm. However, such sensors are comparatively expensive and require electricity.
Light pipes generally are transparent and translucent materials that are capable of transmitting light. Light pipes typically use internal reflection to transmit light. They have numerous different uses in the many different technologies including in the telecommunication industry and in the construction industry as decorative, architectural and/or building materials. Light pipes, as the name suggests, pass light from one location to another. For example, one approach has been to employ a light pipe to transmit light from the exterior to the interior of a building or from a central light source to a multitude of telecommunication devices place remotely from the source.
There continues to be a need for a simple and cost effective motion detecting device using light pipes, or other devices, particularly ones capable of transmission of light such as by way of internal reflection.